


玫瑰与蛇6

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	玫瑰与蛇6

血落在床单上，鲜红夺目，像一大丛骤然绽放的曼珠沙华。  
旭凤双眼紧闭，侧着身蜷缩在床上，哪怕已经将柔软的要害保护了起来，但对于落入陷阱的他而言，这一切却显得那么脆弱和可笑。  
他的唇角红肿，舌尖尝到冰凉的铁锈味。“为什么……不肯放过我？”  
“我放过了你，谁来放过我？”男人抓住脚踝，手指顺着小腿慢慢往上，终于来到了紧紧闭合的大腿内侧。  
“滚。”旭凤惊了，一脚蹬过去，却反而落入男人的掌握之中。  
他被压在男人身下，双腕被扣在头顶。“如果不想受罪就乖一点。”男人的手指压着他的唇，用并不柔和的力道描摹着他的唇线。  
灼热的气息，充满情欲的眼神，无法反抗的力道，处处都在彰显着压在他身上的是个男人。  
他的身体还记得那天被侵占的感觉，被强迫撑开的甬道，强烈到恐怖的情欲，每一寸肌肉都被男人掌控。他像个荡妇一样在男人的身下摆动腰肢，挺起臀部，流着泪欣喜的迎接一次又一次的撞击。  
他不想再变成这样。  
他拼尽全力在男人的桎梏中扭动手腕，扭头躲开男人压下的唇。  
男人的唇落在了他的脸颊，停留了一瞬，仅仅一瞬，便捏住他下巴掐开他的牙关，以无法阻挡的气势闯了进去。  
他的舌被男人缠住，只能发出模糊的呻吟。  
他从不知亲吻也能这么狂热，肺部像个老旧的风箱吸不进半点空气。他的手终于从男人的腕中挣脱了出来。  
男人的肩宽阔结实，他的挣扎变成了欲拒还迎。  
“润……唔……”男人的技巧很高超，温柔又强势，他在对方眼中仿如一个刚刚学会走路的婴儿。  
在挣扎中他的手指猛的扣进男人被玻璃扎出的伤口里。  
男人痛得倒抽一口冷气，他趁机一脚蹬开他。  
宽大的床，他瑟缩在这一头，男人捂着胳膊坐在那一头。  
男人没有说话，但那目光像手，一寸寸抚摸过他的身体。  
然后男人放下了捂着伤口的手，任凭血液滴落。  
他眼睁睁看着男人爬过来，无处可退，僵硬的背紧紧靠在床头。  
男人抵着他的额头，像情人亲吻般温柔，“如果你敢反抗，我就将你公司的剩余股份全部收购。旭凤，你知道我有这个能力。”  
紧握成拳的手慢慢松开，他的声音充满悲凉，“你要我怎么做？”  
他以为除了那种事情之外，男人再也想不到别的折辱他的方法了。但他低估了男人的报复心，那个恶魔居然让他把那东西含进去。  
在绝对的权力面前，他连一个“不”字都说不出口。  
不知道过了多久，也许很久，也许连几秒钟都不到，他就彻底败了。  
他跪在男人腿间，努力将那根东西含了进去。陌生的肉块立刻变大变硬，将他的嘴巴撑得发酸。  
男人的呼吸变得沉重，“很好，不要用牙齿，要用舌头。如果你敢咬，我有一百种办法让你的父亲、母亲死得惨不可言。”  
他缓缓垂下眼眸，因为阳具过于硕大，他不得不扶住那沉甸甸的根部。听从男人的话，用舌头、用手指、柔软的舔舐，细心的抚摸，就像男人以前对自己做过的那样。  
持续的爱抚下，结实的肉块不断长大，浓烈的同性气味遍布喉内。他的唾液根本咽不下去，和男人的欲液一起顺着嘴角流下来。  
他挑逗着即将侵犯自己的肉体，想象着侵犯与被侵犯只见的微妙差异，那异样的倒错感让他渐渐兴奋起来，男人在口中释放的那一刻，他也濒临爆发边缘。  
“吞下去。”  
男人按住他的后脑，他怨愤的瞪着对方，不甘愿的将那腥膻的白浊艰难的咽了下去。  
不甘和屈辱让他眼眸蓄满了水，男人捏着他的下巴，用已经疲软下来的顶冠压上他的唇，将那流下的精液涂在红润的唇瓣上。  
“我会让你的身体记住我，如果一次不够，那就来第二次。”  
他被男人压在身下，柔软的床铺成为最坚固的牢笼，他虚弱的伸出手企图抓住床头柜上的台灯。但男人很快扣住了他的手，盯着他的眼沉沉的道：“同样的招数别想用第二次。”  
然后男人粗暴的扯开他的下肢，没有任何遮掩之下，那正发颤的股间，蠢蠢欲动的分身全都毫无保留的展露出来。  
“其实你也想要。”男人握住那根可怜兮兮的阳具，“看，这就是证据。”  
他咬住唇难堪的偏过头。  
“其实我更喜欢从背后进入你，因为那样可以进得更深。”男人的手顺着柱身慢慢往下，擦过隐秘的峡谷，来到那处正不断翕合的穴口。  
“但是这样就看不到你的脸了。”  
拇指没入穴内，轻轻一旋，旋出汩汩淫液。  
他听到了抽插带出的水泽声，男人只伸入一指就让他的身体变得这么饥渴，媚肉贪婪的缠上去，紧紧裹住不让它离开。  
“我喜欢看着你的脸做。”挑逗的言语，技巧性的爱抚，男人一路沿着身体曲线舔吻，巧妙的刺激着所有敏感点，腰肢、腿侧、膝盖后方，却故意避开了下身中心。  
他的欲望不停攀升，模糊的呻吟中夹杂着粗重的鼻息，像在哭泣，又像在所求。  
当男人舔上他的乳头时，一阵强烈的冲击涌上大脑。他忍不住挺起胸口往男人嘴里送去，双腿张得更开，曲起足跟在床上难耐的磨蹭。  
“想要吗？”男人抓过他的手，徐徐舔着。  
他看着男人艳红而柔软的舌尖，腰间不停掠过阵阵颤抖。他脑中一片昏沉，只听得见自己粗重的呼吸声。男人的舌在他的指缝间进出，濡湿，温暖，带着某种暗示。  
他发出一声呜咽。  
“想要吗？”男人又问了一次。  
灼热的欲望一波波冲击着他的身体，空虚的内部等待着被蛮横的捣入。  
所以他一定点头了吧，他一定苦苦哀求对方了吧，因为那等待着的男人的脸上露出了胜利的微笑。  
在男人深深进入的瞬间，终于获得释放的身体颤抖不已，他欣喜得几乎流下了泪水。  
两具身体在床上交缠，肉体的拍击声在房中不停回响。  
刚开始他还能发出哭泣呻吟，到后来连叫都不会叫了，只有男人过于激烈时才会稍微挣动一下。  
等到旭凤再次醒来时，男人早已离去。床上凌乱不堪，精液、血迹、衣服碎片……  
他捂住眼，拖着虚弱的身体下了床。  
门外传来佣人的说话声，他裹上睡袍拉开门。  
是个菲佣。  
她手里提着一个篮子，里面放着一堆衣服。  
他一眼就认出那是离开酒吧时自己穿的衣服。  
他按捺住心中狂喜，“我有一部手机，你看到了吗？”他怕那菲佣不明白，一边说一边比划着动作。  
那菲佣想了一下，从口袋里掏出一部手机，“先生，是这个吗？”  
他赶紧收起来，并连吓带骗的让她不准说出去。  
那菲佣果然被吓住了，说了一堆保证的话。  
他关上门打开手机，通话记录里有十几个未接电话。  
短信不多，只有一条，但已足够让他触目惊心。  
【孩子高烧住院，是肺炎。】  
他赶紧按照号码回拨过去，是空号。  
他愣了一下，非常迅速的又拨出另外一个号码。  
“穗禾，孩子怎么了？”  



End file.
